obsession
by minimoon132002
Summary: Love is in the air around New York, especially for the ghostwriter team. but when someone stalks one of the team members and starts to send threatening notes to other, its up to the team to save the day.


**Obsession**

**Once again it's another AU story, still involves the Original five and Ghostwriter. Takes place 5 months of the Halloween story. Remember Don't Own Ghostwriter, I own my own characters**

"In five, four, three, two-", Tina count down; Ring; the bell rang for the last time at Washington Elementary School and summer vacation starts! "Yes", Tina Nguyen shouted and high-fived her best friend/brother Damon Benson who was sat next to her at his own desk. "Finally, fifth grade is over and you know what that means?" he says looking at her. "We're in middle school, whoo- hoo", they both shouted and high five again. As they were starting to gather their things from the desk, 10 years old Gaby Fernandez walked into the room. "Hey guys, would you hurry up the others are waiting for you", Gaby said as she approached them.

"Alright, we are coming", Tina said, smiling at Gaby as she and Damon gathered their things from their desk and put them in their backpack. As soon as they got out of the classroom, some of the students gave the bouquet of flowers to Tina and Damon. "Thank you", they both said as they continued to walk down the hallway. The trio continued walking down the hallway, occasionally stopped by some students congratulating Damon and Tina for graduating. When they got to the entrance of the school, they opened the door and walked outside in the sunlight.

As they got outside, 13 years old Alex Fernandez; 13 years old Jamal Jenkins; and 12 years old Lenni Frazier were waiting for them at the front entrance of the school. "Hey guys, what took you so long", Lenni asked. "A bunch of students were giving out flowers to those who are graduating today", Damon answered. "That's right, you and Tina have graduated from elementary school, so that's mean you guys get to go to our school next year", Jamal said. "Yes, whoo-hoo", Tina and Damon shouted and high fived each other again and did a celebratory dance. "Yeah, but you guys know that middle school is harder than elementary school", Lenni asked. "Yeah, so", Damon said, impatiently. "In other words, middle school will definitely end up changing your lives and your status", Alex said. "Dude, who cares about that, I'm just glad that I don't have to go to elementary school anymore, because I don't have to deal with cubbies, or small lockers anymore", Damon said. "Are you sure about there is something you won't miss about the school", Gaby asked. "Oh yeah, there is and that would be you picking on me every once in a while in school", Damon said. "Oh boy, here we go again", Tina said as she rolled her eyes and covered her ears with her hands. Everyone else did the same thing and rolled their eyes at Damon and Gaby. They know that Damon and Gaby likes to argue with each other every once in a while, and they don't know when to stop arguing. "Excuse me, did you say something, I think I heard you said that I like to pick on you", Gaby said smiling sweetly at him. "You heard what said, Fernandez", Damon said also smiling sweetly at her. "Well, I think you are-"Gaby says. "Please you guys don't argue right now, let's head to the Youth Center", Lenni said. "Yeah, I'm definitely itching to beat someone on Zargon today", Jamal said.

"Please you know I'll definitely beat you again today", Alex said boastfully. "All right then, but if you lose then you have to buy me smoothie", Jamal said. "Done, but if I win, then you have to pay for mine", Alex says. "Deal", Jamal says and they both shook hands with each other. "Oh brother, boys these days", Lenni said, rolling her eyes at them. "Speaking of which, I remembered something that happens when you hit middle school", Lenni talked in a low voice, so the boys couldn't hear what she is saying. "What's that?" Gaby asked. "I heard summer romance hits the air for those in middle school", Lenni says mischievously. "So, in other words what?" Tina asked suspiciously.

"Doesn't that mean that you might get yourself a boyfriend this year?" Lenni asked in her sly voice. "Oh yeah, I heard about that, good thing it's that time of year again", Gaby said snickered.

"Ok, what are you two talking about now", Tina asked them. "Oh nothing, just wondering when you are gonna tell us that you like a certain someone in our group" Lenni said slyly. "I don't know what you are talking about", Tina blushed at her reaction. "I think you know, Tina Nguyen, in fact we know you like someone from our team", Gaby said mischievously. "And who might that be, if I'm asking", Tina asked as she crossed her arms.

"It's obliviously Alex", both girls said looking straight at Tina. "What did you mean Alex", Tina straightforwardly said. "It's so obvious that you like him like him", Lenni said. "No I don't", Tina tried to object. "Yes, you do Tina, I've seen the way he looks at you, and it's obvious that you like him back", Gaby said.

"Are you guys trying to say that I like Alex more than a friend", Tina asked the girls. "Yeah, that's pretty much it", both of the girls said. "Yes, I do like him", Tina started to say. "But do you like him like him", Gaby asked. "Well, um- hey Damon race you to the end of the street", Tina said as she ran towards him.

"You're on Tina", Damon said, and he and Tina decided to race down the sidewalk, while the others were running after them to keep up. "I win", Tina said as she stopped near the street sign. "No fair, I wasn't ready", Damon said breathlessly as he stopped near her. "Yeah yeah keep saying that, little boy", Tina says mockingly. "How about best two out of three", he suggested.

"Fine, but if you lose, you owe me a smoothie for a week", Tina says. "Deal, but if I win we are doing the same thing, plus you have to help me with my science project", Damon said. "Done, besides I was planning on helping you with the project", Damon said. "I know, but I was checking", he chuckled.

"Alright then 3, 2, 1, go", both of them shouted and they raced down the street, avoiding people along the way. Meanwhile the other team members were still running after them to keep up.

"Those two are really fast for their age", Jamal huffed as he ran faster down the block. "I know, I can't keep up with those two anymore", Alex says as he ran next to him. "My heart is about to explode if I keep running like this", Lenni said as she kept running.

Just then Gaby noticed something as she ran after Tina and Damon. She saw Tina about to run into a person and warns her saying "Tina, watch out!" But it was too late; she ran into that person and knocked them down to the ground. The whole team noticed this and winced at that sight. "Boy that has got to hurt", Lenni said as she shook her head at the scene.

"Maybe I should've warned her little bit earlier", Gaby says as she continued to look at the scene. Meanwhile Tina was on the ground, rubbing her head and started to get up from the sidewalk.

She lowered her head and apologizes, "I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going." She heard a low chuckle, and heard a familiar voice saying "It's alright, Tina; I'll be okay."

"Huh, how do you know my name", Tina asked as she looked at that person. She gasped as she saw that person standing in front of her. He was tall with short black hair and blue eyes; wore a white school uniform with black pants and shoes; also carrying a school bag with him. That guy was Jay Shiba; he was 25 years old college student and he is a family friend of her. "Oh Jay, what are you doing here", Tina asked as she looked at him.

"Well I was on my way to visit your family, but it seems to me you guys are headed to the youth center", Jay says. "Yeah, me and my friends were gonna hang out there and play video games", Tina explained. "You know maybe I should come with you so I can talk to you for a little bit", Jay says as he looked lovingly at her. "Well", she says looking uncomfortably, but was interrupted by Damon saying "Ha, I beat you, now you owe me a smoothie for a week!" "Awe, I was so close winning", she muttered under her breath. "Well maybe I should go with you, so I can pay for your guy's smoothies", Jay suggested as heard Damon's loud voice. "Sure why not, I haven't seen you in a while, and it is a relief, because you are paying for us", Tina sighed.

"Well, I am a good man so shall we go", he asked. Tina nodded her head and they continued to walk down the block and headed towards the youth center. On the other hand, with the other Ghostwriter team members, they saw the scene happening before them. "Hey, who is that guy with Tina", Gaby asked.

"I don't know, but he sure is cute", Lenni says dreamily. "Yeah, but did anybody feel a creepy vibe around him", Alex asked. "I don't know but we better ask Damon about this", Jamal concluded. So everyone decided to continue to walk to the youth center wondering who the new guy is with their friend.

**Well that's it for the first chapter. What do you think? Please Review.**

**N/A: I don't own Ghostwriter or the characters. But I own Jay Shiba and Damon Benson**


End file.
